


Comfort

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Spooning, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was not a religious boy, but there was no denying that Noah Czerny was a blessing.<br/>-<br/>A hot night in Henrietta is not good for anyone, especially for those with no AC or electric fans. Luckily for Adam, Noah's there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I added lots of 'platonic x' tags, but you can read this as romantic too! :) The prompt was: "(platonic) neck kiss" given by [ El ](https://ronansxrgent.tumblr.com) ♥  
> Thank you to [ Kim ](https://kurrroo.tumblr.com) for beta reading this!

For Adam Parrish, there was only one thing to do when sleep was not an option. Study.

In his apartment above St. Agnes' Church, Adam did his best to ignore the stifling heat which smothered his skin. Having already opened a window and rid himself of his shirt, he pushed himself to concentrate on the calculus notes in front of him.

The night was unforgiving, with no breeze whatsoever to cool him. At his desk, Adam had his arm propped up on the surface and rested his head on his palm. In his right hand, he tapped his pen gently on the textbook page. His eyes stung with the need to sleep, his brain not taking in any of the information. 

"You should sleep."

Adam gasped and jumped in his seat. The pen fell from his fingers and clattered to the floorboards. Noah instantly scooped it up and offered it back with a small smile. Adam, his heart ready to burst in his chest, simply stared at the ghost.

Once he realised who it was, Adam raised his hand to rub his eyes. "Noah!" he groaned. "Don't... don't do tha—" A yawn interrupted him but still, he shook his head. "What are you doing here?" He turned to stare blankly at the page again.

"Way to make a guy feel welcome." Noah said, sliding to sit on the makeshift desk. His shoes skimmed the floor. Since Adam hadn't taken his pen back, Noah used it to mark the page that Adam had been on and closed the textbook, ignoring the small noise of protest from Adam. "Adam," he said softly, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and a small frown, "you're pushing it." It was both a warning and a concern.

"Noah, it's fine, I can't sleep anyway." Adam murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open. "'s hot." 

In an instant, Noah used both hands to cup Adam's face and eased his head up to look at him. A shiver ran through Adam's body and he tensed before relaxing into the cool touch, appreciative of it. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips and Noah grinned. "Better?" Adam nodded, his eyelids threatening to fall. "Okay, come on Adam." Noah urged softly as he took his hands away in favour of leading Adam to his bed.

Letting himself be guided, Adam collapsed onto the mattress, the mess of sheets discarded at the side. "Noah, I'm not going to be able to sleep," Adam said, voice groggy and heavy with sleep. Noah rolled his eyes at the impatience. He could be worse than Ronan sometimes.

Climbing into the bed, Noah nudged Adam’s shoulder, making him lie on his left side and facing away from the window. Adam did so without much resistance, too tired to say or do anything. With Noah bringing the temperature in the room down, Adam was able to finally relax and allowed tiredness to take its toll on his body. His eyes fluttered shut and a relieved breath escaped his lips. Behind him, Noah smiled and wrapped an arm around Adam. It didn’t take long for Noah to find Adam’s hand and hold it in his own. He pressed himself against Adam’s naked back and put his feet behind Adam’s calves.

“Thanks, Noah,” Adam muttered, already more comfortable in his room. 

“Shh,” Noah hushed, cold breath ghosting over Adam’s ear. Though Adam was almost asleep, his shoulders were still tense and his skin felt too hot, even for someone alive. Noah frowned, wanting Adam to be as comfortable as he could be. He deserved it after a long shift. 

Adam had begun to steady his breathing in an attempt to fall asleep when he felt a calm chill at the back of his neck. He didn’t open his eyes as he asked, “Noah?” 

“Hm?” Noah hummed and moved away from Adam’s neck and sat up in the bed. “Is that okay? You’re still really warm.” Adam clearly heard the care in his voice, gentle and steady. A ghostly hand brushed Adam’s dusty hair away from his forehead, instantly bringing cooling relief. “Want me to stop?”

Slowly, Adam shook his head. Noah laughed quietly and lay back down beside Adam, wrapped his arms around him again. Like before, Noah had his legs behind Adam’s calves, his chest pressed against Adam’s back and his lips pressed sweet kisses on the back of his neck. Noah continued to place cold kisses on Adam’s tanned skin until he was really falling asleep. 

Adam was not a religious boy, but there was no denying that Noah Czerny was a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you did and you have a tumblr, could you please [reblog it there?](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/139285969587/)  
> Find me on[ tumblr ](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/)  
> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥
> 
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! If any of you ship pynch, could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!


End file.
